I Need You, James
by Lexi-chan
Summary: PG to be safe. James had always fancied Lily, but it always seemed helpless. Instead of trying to grab her attention, he plainly made himself belive that Lily didn't love him. But now, was Lily the one falling for James? COMPLETE
1. Everytime by Britney Spears

Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby 


	2. Unoticed

**Author's Notes: It's really my first time to write a romantic fic, so please r/r to see if it's sux or not. thx....And I don't own the song EVERYTIME by BRITNEY SPEARS**

Lily's eyes rolled as she watched James and Sirius joke around befiore getting into the Hogwarts Express. _"Children!"_She muttered. 

James caught a glance of her and pulled Sirius close. _"Look mate, she looked my way!"_ he said excitedly. 

Sirius chuckeled. _"Keep on dreaming, Prongs."_ he replied. 

They both kid around before joining Remus and Peter into the train. 

Lily sat alone in her box car. She had no one with her there. 

The door slid open and her face rddened. _"Evans. Mudbloods aren't allowed here!"_ said Severus with a grin, knowing that James wasn't around to prtect her. 

_"Say that to your face, Severus Snape!"_ Lily retorted. 

Before Severus could repy, Sirius caught his breath. 

_"Picking on Evans again, aren't ye, Snivellus?"_ he said, scowling. 

Severus didn't utter a word. 

Sirius grinned. _"To me mate, pick on anyone but his girl. PRONGS!"_

Lily walked up to Sirius and grabbed his collar. _"How dare you proclaim that I am Potter's girl?!"_ she demanded. 

James came jogging up the way. _"What's the news, Padfoot?"_ he asked. 

Lily let go of Sirius' collar. Severus grinned an evil grin. Lily looked at James in a cold way James raised his eyebrow. There was a lot of confusion there. 

James shrugged. _"well, if nothing's wrong, then I have to get going. Moony was just showing me wthis really cool trick to make a map or something."_ he said and went off excitendly. 

Sirius looked at Severus before he left. _"Watch out, you git."_ he warned. 

Lily sat back down, slamming the door on Severus' face. 

She looked at her prefect badge then at the door. She could hear Severus laughing outside. 

She was alone as she could hear laughter outside. she wasn't in the mood to mingle with it right now. 

She stood up and walked down the train to check on the students. As she passed by the Marauders', James didn't even look up as she had expected him to. 

_"Show us again, Moony!"_ was al james said as he looked at Remus excitedly. 

**[Notice me, Take my hand]**

Lily didn't want James, but why was she feeling ....different every time she turned his way. 

His been a playful prat ever since she had met him, and always grabbing attention every chance he'd get. 

To her shock, she covered her mouth, was she developing a crush on him?! 


	3. Crazy Crush

**A/N: Hope you liked part one. This is part two, still the same song :) Hope I get reviews!**

The train stopped and they had reached Hogwarts. 

_"Hurry up, Wormtail, I want to eat. My stomach's not giving me a rest!!"_ complained Sirius. 

Lily could hear some giggling with the other girls. 

As everybody in Hogwarts knew, Sirius was one of the most happy-go-lucky and good looking guy in the whole school. A lot of girls fancied him. 

But Lily never did, and she had never fancied James either. But what was the feeling she felt on the train? 

**[Why are we Strangers when]**

The sorting started, but Lily couldn't tell which kid got into which house. She found herself staring at james Potter all night. 

_"Lily? Lily!"_ Lily woke with a jump. _"The sorting's over and you have to lead to the dorm."_ One of her friends said. 

Lily nodded and stood up, but her eyes never went far from James potter. 

_"there ye go, mate! A new device whatchamacallit!"_ said James as he pulled something out from his pocket. 

Lily had never gotten to see it for when she turned james quickly hid it back in. _"None of your buissiness, Evans."_ he snapped. 

Lily felt a little hurt, but she was used to James now. 

She looked back at the Fat lady and said the password. James looked at her with his hazel eyes and went back to snickering with the other boys. 

Lily lay on his bed that night, thinking about what was just happening to her. She just couldn't belive it. She was having a crush on James now. And she thought he was the one who fancied her. 

James looked up with a smile. _"Why hellow, Lilykins."_

Lily tried to act the same. _"Shut it, Potter"_

But at that instant, James knew there was something different from the tone of her voice. 

_"what's wrong Lily?""_ he suddenly asked softly. 

Lily froze and looked at him. _Did he know?_

**Author's Notes: Hope you like it. i'm gonna make the next chappie more interesting...hopefully!**


	4. Not Caring Anymore

**Author's Notes: This is the first time i updated three chapters in just a day!! :)**

Lily snorted. _"Get off it, Potter."_She tried tp spund snoty. 

But James knew Lily more than Lily knew herself. He wasn't about to see Lily mope all day like that 

Sirius tugged him a bit. _"Leave the git alone, James."_ he said. 

James rolled her eyes and pushed Sirius away. _"Go somewhere else, you prat. Don't evercall her a git."_ he warned. 

Lily reddened. _"I can fight my own battles, thank you."_ she said. 

James rolled his eyes. _"Fine! Just trying to help."_

He and the other three Marauders turned and walked away. 

For the first time, lily stood there, dumbstruck as she watched the four go to their dorm. 

_"Hey Potter, wait!"_

James turned and looked at her. 

But Lily's throat grew dry. _"N-N-Nothing."_ she said. 

James shrugged and rolled his eyes. _"Whatever."_ he said. 

lily plopped down on the sofa. _What just happened._

Lately, james didn't seem to care anymore. Why? He used to like Lily very much. Even enough to get himself killed. 

**[Our love is strong Why carry on without me?]**

Lily didn't undetsatnd. James used to like her, and every time she shunned him away, he knept on trying. but now, everything seemed so far away and James seemed not to care. 

**Author's Notes: Is it good? Bad? Sucks? Plz r/r**


	5. Author's Babblings

**Author's Notes and Babbles: Thank you so much for all of those reviews!!! I really loved it and it gave me a lot more excitement to write up a new one! Thanks again  
Before anything else.... ;)**

Akalei 2004-06-29 4 Signed  
Pretty good. Your writing style is interesting. Mostly everything is a one-liner. I WOULD suggest writing more paragraphs and writing much longer chapters, though. Please continue! I'd like to see where this is goin. Maybe if you have some time, you could R&R my story, Behind Closed Doors? =)  
(I reviewed yer story! =) and thanks for the comment! I would try!)

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer 2004-06-29 4 Signed  
This story was splendid! It made me feel sad for Lily though..guess she shouldn't have been so mean to James, eh? Well, I hope the best comes in the end for those two. When will boys and girls understand the true meaning of love? When they get kissed to the one they like, that's when! In my opinion anyway...keep up the good work and please update soon! Your story will be finished in no time! I'm sure of it..unless it really LONG! Well, keep it up! Ashley T. 6/29/04 7:58 AM   
(haha! I don't think it's gonna be that long. I'm kinda like ADD..;) Can't sit one time and make very long stories! But I'll try. Thanks for the suggestionz...)

Book Lover990 2004-06-29 4 Anonymous  
It wasnt good, it was great! I like it and i hope u update soon! O and could u make the chapters a little longer. PLEEZE!  
(as I've said, I can try, but I can't make any real promises. but thanks for the suggestion)

Underworld Ruler 0507 2004-06-29 2 Signed   
Hey there! I like this story! I like Lily and James fics... haha! anyways, i'll proceed to the next chapters... see ya!  
(You've been reviwing all my fix!! thanks you so much!!) 

mangetsu 2004-06-29 4 Signed  
interesting...there really is no need to put quotes in italics though. i like it, please update soon.  
(Well, my other stories only had italics and some people said it was confusing, so I tried to add quotation marks so it'll be better ;) )

anonymus 2004-06-29 4 Anonymous  
hey i think uve got gr8 potential here i think u should make the chapters longer so as not obore ppl and ya thts it i like the whole lyrics things  
(Thanks. I thought of the whole lyrics thing and placed it coz ppl might get confused =). I'll try to make things longer. thanks for reviewing) 

So there goes all my babblings and stuffs =) Thank you all for reiwing and I hope you liked the new chapters I would update =) tc ya'll) 


	6. I Guess I Need You Baby

**A/N: Here's the next one. Hope you still r/r. Thanks agen!  
{oh yeah, I don't own anything in here except the story plot! =)}**

Lily walked through the hall, thinking about James. She was shocked to find out how much she really cared for him when before she wanted James himself out of sight. 

It was bothering her through her first calss which was Transfiguration. 

Professor McGonagall seemd to have noticed that she wasn't concentrating on her work and walked over to her. _"Miss Evans, is there something wrong?"_ she asked calmly. 

James and Remus looked up. Peter and Sirius didn't even bother to. They were slightly sparring at each other. 

Lily stammered out. _"No, Professor..."_ she managed to say. 

She could hear Sverus snicker behind her. When she looked up, she found James didn't even bother to defend her like he usually did. She somehow missed him. 

**[Everytime I try to fly, I fall]**

_"Shut it, Severus!"_ she tried to defend herself. 

Severus just kept on snickering. _"What are you gonna do, hex me? No Potter to defend you now, mudblood Evans."_ He knew that without James, Lily was somehow helpless. 

It made Lily nervous when other Slytherins joined in the laughter, but it didn't seem to move James at all. 

_"Mr. Sanpe, stop that snickering or I'll fail you in my subject. Remember that you are in your fifth year and O.W.L.'s!"_

Severus stopped, but Lily knew that wasn't going to completely stop him. 

Sirius looked at James and scowled. _"Aren't you gonna protect your precious Lily?"_ he asked. He himself was a lot bewildered for he knew that James had always fancied Lily and would do anything to get her attention. 

James snorted. _"Let her defend herself, she could do it on her own. She ain't needing any help. Now come on, Padfoot, we need to get this done."_ He didn't even bother look at Lily. 

Lily felt a little hurt insde, but wasn't about to show James that she cared when he didn't seem to care about her anymore. 

Professor McGonagall dissmissed them with a warning. _"I will tolerate no teasing of anyone for the day!"_ she warned before she let them go. 

**[without my wings I feel so small]**

But right after they had left the classroom, the Slytherins crowded near Lily. _"Hey Evans, What have you done to Potter?"_ One asked. 

Lily didn't answer and quickly walked to the common room. But even if she was headed there, the Slytherins still teased her along the way. 

_"Did our little miss prefect get into a fight with nasty Potter?"_ asked Severus, smirking. 

Lily could feel tears welling up her eyes. She was helpless when James wasn't there to kid around. 

She quickly muttered the password and went into the common room. Before she knew it, hot tears had fallen down her cheeks. Her heart sank as well. 

_"Why was I so stupid? Potter...Potter he was always there when..."_ Then it struck her. _"He was always there when I thought I needed him. But I always told him I could do it on my own. I-I guess..."_

**[I guess I need you baby]**

**A/N: It wasn't that long, but I tried to make it a little longer than the other chapters. I hope you like it and plz r/r. =)**


	7. Dream

**A/N: Here's another one. i think I'll upload two chappies a day ;) But I guess this one would be short. I guess..=)**

Lily heard noise coming into the common room. She sat up and turned towards the door. 

_"Yeah, that was sure good!"_ She recognized the voice, it was Remus'. 

Laughter came and it came closer. _"Oh, if only Evans was there to see it."_ said Sirius' voice. 

Lily's ears perked up. _Evans_? She smiled a little and quickly frowned before the voice came into the room. 

_"Oh, you're here."_ muttered Jamed when he saw her. 

Lily tried to sound as if nothing were wrong. _"Yeah, why?"_ she asked. 

James didn't reply but turned to looked at the other three boys. _"What do you say we head to the dorm and get the you-know-what, mates?"_ he said, changing the subject. 

They scooted off to the boys' dorm to get something Lily didn't understand. 

Lily sighed and went up to her room. that night. She lay down on her bed, still thinking about Jamesand what she had just realized that day. 

She didn't notice that she had drifted off to sleep as she was thinking about it. 

**[And everytime I see you in my dreams]**

_"Butt off, Potter, this is none of your buissiness!"_ snapped Lily as she glared at him. 

James scrathced his head. _"I was only trying to help. I wouldn't let Snape call you a...a you-know-what! Ever!"_ he promised. 

Lily had rolled her eyes. _"Whatever, I could be on my own, Potter. I don't need you."_ She said and walked away briskly. 

She knew that she had hurt Potter's feelings, but it didn't matter much to her. Serves him right after all that he's done. 

James spun and looked at her one more time. _"Holler if you need me."_ he just said and went off. 

Lily shrugged and went into the castle with a couple of her friends. 

**[I see your face, it's haunting me]**

Lily kept twisting and turning on her bed. 

Krystle, a friend of hers, tried to wake her up. _"Lily? Lily? Is everything all right?"_ she asked worriedly. 

But Lily wouldn't wake up. She just kept grabbingfor something invisible above her. 

In her mind, she was dreaming once more. 

_"You can't even hex your way through some Slytherins, eh, Evans?"_ Severus said meanly. 

Lily tried to grab her homework from him. 

_"Give it here, Snape!"_ she warned. 

Just then, the Marauders' were passing by just in time. 

_"What's going on here, Snivellus?"_ asked James suspiciously. 

Lily didn't answer, but James could tell what was going on. 

_"Don't you dare do it to Evans, Snivellus!"_ he warned as he pointed his wand at him. 

Severus rolled his eyes. _"What good would you do, Potter?"_ he asked. 

James hexed him, lily reddened in anger, Sirius and Peter hollered in laughter. remus just sighed at the incident. 

Lily grabbed her homework. _"Nice going, Potter."_ she said, glaring at him. 

James raised his eyebrows. _"I-I had to hex him, Lily!"_ he protested. 

Lily just snobbed at him and went to her class. 

No matter how many times she turned him down, James kept on trying. Until now. 

_"James....James....."_ she kept on muttering. 

**[I guess I need you baby]**

**A/N: It was longer than i thought! haha! Plz r/r**


	8. It Hurts

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for your reviews! I've never got this many in...um three days?  
Hope you like this one, it won't be as long as when I am on the chorus, but I hope you like it. Thanks again!**

Lily woke up in the middle of the night, panting. Her friend looked at her, horror-stricken. Lily clamed down a bit. 

_"I'm sorry if I scared you, Janie,_" she whispered. 

Her friend just smiled at her. _"Everyone heard what you were muttering, Lily. You are liking James Potter, aren't you?"_ she said. 

Lily frowned and crossed her arms. _"No I'm not!"_ she said deffensivly. 

Janie lied back down on her bed. _"Whatever you say Lily! Just don't wake me up worrying about you again!"_ She pulled up her sheets. 

Lily lied back down on her bed and stared up the ceiling. _Was she really....falling for James?!_

The next day was like the rest of her days really. She kept throwing a glance at James, but he never seem to notice it anymnore when before he makes a big fuss out of an accidental look. 

_"You alone again, Evans?"_ snickered a Slytherin girl from behind her. 

Lily tried not to listen, but without James to help her drown th teases, tears would well up her eyes. 

_"Eavns, Potter not here to protect you?"_ asked another Slytherin and giggled pass her. 

Lily stood there, dazed. As if the world was turning on her now. Why wasn't james here anymore? 

When she walked into potions class, a lot of Slytherins were whispering in low voices. She smiled a little when she heard him. 

_"Ah Padfoot, you made the right choice!"_ It was James' voice. 

Sirius smirked. _"Course I did, Parongs! I'm not stupid! What do you think of it, Wormtail?"_ he asked. 

Peter plainly shrugged. Remus peered at the cualdron and laughed a little. 

James looked up as saw Lily. _"What?"_ he asked. 

Lily turned red. _"Is it wrong to look?"_ she asked, trying to sound irritable. 

James sighed and rolled his eyes. _"Girls!"_ he muttered. 

Lily tried to get up all her courage into a ball to talk to James. _"Potter, c-can I t-talk to you?"_ she asked. 

James looked at her. _"What, did you ever want to talk to me?"_ he asked coldly. 

Lily felt hurt and angry. _"I hate you, Potter!"_ she yelled and went to her cauldron as their professor came in. 

As she brewed her cauldorn, her eyes never left James. 

**[I make believe, That you are here]**

Somehow, she felt the way she had been making James feel before. 

All that day, the best she could do was try to imagine that James was still there, making his jokes and making her giggle a bit. 

It was the only thing that kept her sane. She didn't know what was really going on within her. 

When the Marauders passed by her way, Peter pointed at Lily. _"Look Prongs, it's Evans!"_ he said. 

James nodded. _"I noticed."_ was all his reply. 

Lily ran to the bathroom and sobbed. _What did I do to make everything like this?_

She regreted those days now. Those days when she turned James down when he used to like her. 

It hurts. Now she knows it hurts. 

**a/n:sorry for the boring chapter. but i still hope you like it.**


	9. Feelings

**A/N: Hey, sorry if the other chappie was a little confusing. I'll try to make this one better. Thanks so much for the revews. pls r/r**

As she thought about it more, she closed her eyes. James had been there to cheer her up every time she was frowining. Now she had realized what he had been doing all along. 

But as she thought, she felt angrier. _Why didn't he understand?!_

She wiped her tears and walked briskly out of the classroom. She wasn't going o make something silly pull her down. No, she wasn't. 

Just then, she turned and bumped into James. 

James looked at her coldly, a look he had never given her before. 

_"Potter I..."_ Lily just couldn't tell him everything. She dropped her books accidentally. 

She knelt down to pick them up, James crouched down and helped her too. 

_"Thanks"_ muttered Lily. 

James didn't reply as he handed her some of the books. Lily felt empty inside. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but his cold eyes kept her angry and rejected inside. 

Sirius came up from behind them. _"What are you looking at her for, Prongs?"_ he asked irritably. _"Thought you don't like her no more?"_

James turned and left with Sirius without another word. 

Lily looked at her book and found teardrops falling from her eyes. 

_"I hate you, James Potter!!"_ her mind yelled over and over again. 

She went to the library to check things out when a little paper fell out from her notebook. 

**[It's the only way I see clear]**

_Dear Lily,_

Lily eyes widened as she gripped the note tighter. 

Her eyes never left the piece of paper. 

_I'm sorry if i make you feel uncomfotable or I leave you to yourself, but everytime I try, everything jsut goes wrong with you. So all I ask from you is you take care of yourself. I love you, Lily. But you're just too far away now.  
Yours Forver,  
**JAMES POTTER**_

Lily found her hand shaking. Did she really push him too far? How'd she get him back to like her again. 

That day, James didn't even look at her, he kept avoiding her eyes. 

Lily crossed her fingers that he'll walk her way, though he didn't all day. 

But she won't give up, not now that she knows somehow he still cared for her. 

When she was about to go to the common room, she made a right turn and bumped into James again. 

He gave her the very same cold look. 

But now, Lily wasn't about to react the same way she did before. 

**A/N: I hope you lyked this chappie. If it sucks, plz tell me!! =p thanks a lot!!**


	10. The Memory

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all your reviews!! =) it really gave me more ideas and gave me the (haha! what was that word? motivation?) to write more. Thanks again! lexi-chan**

Even with his cold eyes looking at her, Lily got up all the courage to say..._"Potter, I'm really sorry about the way I have been treating you."_ she said quickly. 

James raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment on it. She didn't expect him to be this cold. Not now when she was the one making the move to mend their relationship. 

Feeling more rejected than she ever was before, she ran past James crying. 

Sirius has seen everything. He walked up to James and smacked him. 

_"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"_ James yelled. 

Sirius looked at him seriously. _"To wake you up, Prongs! Look at her! You may be hurt James, but why hurt her too?"_

Meanwhile, in transfiguration class, Lily didn't show up. She went straight to a quiet place and stayed there sobbing. 

**[What have I done, You seem to move on easy]**

She knew she had tried her best and she had said sorry to the person that she had hurt for the past five years, but now, sorry to him seemed not to be enough. 

Lily looked up as her tears fell on the soft grass. _"James, I don't know what to do from now on!"_

She had flashbacks of him through the years when he was obsessed with her. 

_"Lils! Come'on, just one little kiss!"_ he had said when they were at their fourth year. 

Lily grew red in anger and emabarassment. _"NO POTTER! SHUT IT AND CLEAR OUT!"_ she yelled. 

But even then, she knew James had never stopped trying. What went wrong? What had she done to get them this mad at her? 

She had to figure things out, sooner or later. 

She closed her eyes and tried to remember things she had done to him, then this memory came to her mind. 

_"Lily, I'd do anything to have a date with you. Lily, I care for you and you know it. I may not be serious at anything, you see me. But then I still get high grades, don't I? I was just born a prankster, Lily, maybe I don't deserve you, but I love you. I'd die to see you marry another man."_ James pasused and sighed. _"If given a chance, would you date me?"_ he asked. 

Lily rolled her eyes. _"If you dressed up in a girl's dress for a whole day, maybe I would."_ she replied. 

But she never thought...... 

_"LOOK AT POTTER!!"_ The Slytherins had hollered with laughter the next day. 

He had worn a dress for classes that day. 

Taunted, teased, being taken pictures, accepted mean remarks, all he got from Lily was... 

_You look stupid, Potter! What were you thinking? I was being sarcastic! DUH! Who would want to go out with someone like you?!"_ She rolled her eyes again and giggled at the sight of James wearing a dress. 

James stood there, heartbroken. He had felt tricked. He was taunted, tease, and all she got was this comment from Lily. 

Lily woke up and fowned. So this was it. She could remember that the picture was posted on the Daily Prphet because it used to be run by a Slytherin's father who had insisted it to be done. And the result for all the trouble he'd gone trhough was the words Lily had said. 

She stood up to leave, but then she froze. She could hear something from behind her. She turned and her eyes widened in fear. 

Meanwhile, the Marauders went to class. 

Remus looked over and Lily's seat. _"Prongs, Lily ain't here."_ he said, a tone of worry in his voice. 

Sirius didn't make a comment on it. 

Peter looked at james. _"Maybe she was just late, eh mate?"_ he said, trying to cheer up James. 

James was a little worried, but also worried that he was worrying too muich. This time, it was him feeling guilty about what he's done to Lily for the past weeks. 

_"Mr. Potter, are you paying atention?"_ asked Professor McGonagall. 

James looked at her, with her hazel eyes it told everything. 

Professor McGonagall nodded and went back to the other students. She glanced over to where Lily was seated and indeed she wasn't there. She hadn't noticed for the past three minutes. 

When they were dismissed, James looked at the other three Marauders. _"Hey uh, I have to go somewhere. I have to find something."_ he said. 

Sirius smiled. _"Or maybe someone eh, prongs? Don't worry, we ain't gonna bother you._ he said as they walked off in different directions. 

James knew something was wrong. He just knew it. Something inside him gave a sick feeling that Lily wasn't alone. 

**A/n: Was it good? Bad? Boring? pls r/r. tnx agen!**


	11. I Need You

**A/N: Hahaha!! It's getting to the end at last! I'm about...well maybe...to finish the fic! Thanks for reading and taking time to review my work.**

James ran into every room he could run into. _"LILY! LILY! LILY!"_ he called, but no one answered. 

His heart raqced against time, he regreted the time he looked at Lily coldly. 

_Lily loved me, and I hurt her. I shouldn't have been stupid to get revenge. I'd kill myself if I lose her,t his is all my fault!_ he said to himself. 

Suddenly, he felt something in his pocket. _"The Marauders' Map!"_ He took it our quickly and searched for Lily's name. _"No! She's in the room!"_ he exclaimed and ran to get her. 

There was this room outside of the castle. It was forbidden to go into, no one knew the reason why. Dumpledore had never told them. 

_"Hang on, Lily!"_

Meanwhile, horror-sricken, Lily stared at the horrible looking creature. She couldn't tell what it was. 

_"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."_ was all it said and it reached out for her. 

Lily felt her pockets for her wand. 

**[And everytime I try to fly I fall]**

She tripped and fell on her knees. _"No! Please don't kill me!"_ she begged the creature. 

It was hideous, terryfing. It was speaking in their language. _"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."_ It still kept on saying. 

Lily knew that everything was going to be over. She was going to die. She was going to die. No one was there to help her. 

She closed her eyes. _"James, I'm so sorry. IF only I could tell you ow how much i love you before i die. i love you too much, James. I'd do anything to get you back, but now everything's over."_ she whispered. 

She could feel cold hands swirling about her, slowly to kill her. She could feel it grip her. Blood came out of her mouth. but she couldn't feel that pain. All she felt was the pain James' and herslef had given to each other. 

She knew she was going to die and there's no one to hep her. She closed her eyes and said her last good-bye. _"i love you, James. Please say you love me too"_

**[without my wings I feel so small]**

_"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."_

Lily was sloly dying and she knew it. She let go of her wand and it clattered to the floor. 

_"If only I never turned him away...."_ She was losing conciouness. 

Her thoughts drifted back to James' face and how he smiles at her before. 

_"Come on, Lils, it was just a prank!'_ he'd say before, but Lily would snob him. 

His smile, his laughter, the way he messes his hair a bit. 

His triumphs and victories in his studies and in his classes. His wins in Qudditch. Him being the captain. 

His heartaches and frowns, his tears that fell on the floor. 

She could now remember it all. 

_"I need you, James."_ she whispered before she completley passed away. 

**[I guess I need you baby]**

**A/N: What do you think of this chappie?? was it goodie or baddie? thanks for those who reviewd my stories again! luv ya all.**


	12. Author's Babblings agen

**Author's Notes: It's almost ending!!!! ahhhh!!! I still don't want it to end!!!! Jowk!  
This are just some of the babbles I'm gonna make!! =P**

**snowbabyjoe 2004-06-30 7 Signed  
please please please please please update soon please i have to know how her friends will put this information and DAMN U JAMES U STUPID GIT!  
(thanks for reviwing me, and I upd8ted. it's gonna be over soon! =)")**

**Death Immortalitis 2004-07-01 7 Signed  
Really nice LJ stry uve got goin round, I REALLY hope u upd8 soon!  
I think that u portrayed Lily and James perfectly (to their new feelings) but I think you rushed it just a BIT when James 'didnt seem to care anymore'.  
This fic is really intense, and I hope to see chapter 8 up soon!  
(sorry if i rushed their feelings. it's kinda lyk I had to do it to get with the song. Thanks for the reviewing n the comments!)**

**raven 2004-07-02 7 Anonymous  
hi! I like your story, but the chappies are so short!! keepit up and update soon!  
(Too short? sorry....'cuz i personally get bored with long lines and i tend not to read them. sorry if i make chapters too short. but thanks for ur comment and taking tym to review! ;))**

**JeNny0921 2004-07-03 9 Anonymous  
hellos. your latest chapter is good i don't think it sucks. its pretty good.  
(thanks 4 the review. it doesn't suck? tnx!)**

**MuGgLeNeT27 2004-07-03 7 Signed  
i love this story...probably because I have a story that has this song in it...  
anyway...keep up the good work and check out some of mine if yuou have time!  
('course i 'ave tym. Thanks for reviewing me. I reviewed ur story ;). tnx agen!)**

**From: Ruth3  
This fic has (or had - was that the end?) a very good, deep plot.  
However, I think your writing style is a little weak, or immature, or  
something - it's lacking something; can't quite put my finger on it. You have  
quite a few spelling and capitalization errors throughout the chapters  
and why do you use italics for when they speak?  
I'm not flaming you, just asking a few questions and offering  
constructive crticism. I really did like it though, not postive if it is done or  
not - but I hope there are future chapters to come!  
Update SOON.  
LilyJames  
4ever&Ever  
(Ok, i admit that I have some spelling errors. i can't delete wat i've posted. dont know why. i re-read my work, but somehow I dont get it right. i dont consider it as a flame or anything anyway, i lyked the way you reviewd me. tnx u so much. and um, it's not the end yet. Course there would be a lot more than this. one more last thing. i use italics coz that's what im taught about here. i dont know why myself! and i also know it's weak. coz i always ryt when i'm near sleeping and i cant think straight, well not much anyway. Beasides, im not a really gud writer so to speak...;) hehe! tnx agen!)**

**Death Immortalitis 2004-07-03 9 Signed  
>daydreams of next chappie (after 'But now, Lily wasn't about to react the same way she did before.')  
Lily: >smiles and winks James: >eyes widen ehn, I know im just dreaming but it was a nice one ... post up next chapter up soon please! :D:D:D:D:D  
(Thanks for keeping on reviewing me and I hope you like my new chappies! ;))**

**Okay, now it's all over, it's time for the next chappie!!**


	13. Visions

**A/N: okay, u just got my babblings...now's the next chappie ;))**

Lily fell somewhere into some kind of place she didn't know about. She looked up and saw nothing but pitch balck around her. She turned and saw him. 

She could see James' face, it was all she saw in the midst. He and his hazel eyes and messy jet black hair staring at her. 

_"You are everything to me, Lily. I'd do anything for you, I mean everything."_ he mouthed. 

Lily wanted to reach out to him, she wanted him close to her. All she wished for that day was him, James Potter. She needed him more than ever. 

Just then, the picture faded away from her mind. _"No!"_ yelled Lily. 

Then came a terrfying picture of the Slytherins' laughing at her and then Severus came out of nowhere. 

_"You are no use to a pureplodded Potter, mudblood. It seemes that he is having more snese of having someone of his own kind."_ said Severus with an evil grin. 

Lily wanted to get him away, but all she could see was his face laughing at her. 

_"James! James!"_ she screamed, but James never came. 

**[And everytime I see you in my dreams]**

_"James, James, I'm so sorry. i've been horrible to you. i've been nothing but a jerk. Someone blind enough not to see!"_ She was regretting now. 

Severus stopped laughing. _"Do you want to know why Potter looks at you coldly now, Evans?"_ he asked. 

Lily didn't want to reply, somehow she knew the answer to that. 

Severus took out his wand and gave it a wave. _"All I know was James Potter did idolize you, loved you. He was die hard for you. All you had to do was smile, just even once. But you never did, did you? You had always shunned him away and made bad remarks, didn't you?"_

Lily felt a guilty feeling indeside, but she kept her ground. _"That doesn't mean anything, Severus Snape!"_ she retorted. 

_"Doesn't it?"_ asked Severus. 

A dazling green light came to the center and there Lily saw the four Marauders walking through the halls. 

_"Shut up, Padfoot!"_ hissed James. _"Lily Evans isn't a Mudblood, all right? She has muggle parents, that's all. What's wrong with that? She gets better grades than you do, anyway."_ he said. 

Lily's eyes filled with tears. Now she could remember that James was the only person that never called her a mudblood excluding the teachers and Remus. 

Sirius laughed. _"Attacking your girl, eh Prongs? I just wanted to get you mad!"_ he said playfully. 

James gave a weak smile. _"Well, never tell bad jokes."_ was all he said. 

**[I see your face, you're haunting me]**

James may be a playful boy, but he had always had manners towards the girls. 

_"Where's Lily, Janie?"_ 12-year-old James asked as he pulled up his cloak. 

Janie knew that lily was angry and annoyed with James Potter. _"Why would I tell a prat like you?"_ she asked. 

James didn't hex her or anything. He just gave a polite smile and muttered thanks before he went off. 

James had only been rough with boys, but usually he was always kind to girls. 

Then another picture came into the green light. It was a boy, a little boy. It was James when he was a child. 

_"Get off, Potter!"_ yelled an older boy, pushing him. 

James fell to the floor and scratched his knee. It bled a little. 

He felt tears welling up, but he wasn't about to cry in front of those boys who were taunting him. 

One of the other boys looked at him. _"What? You're running to tell Mommy?"_ he asked. 

Obviously, James wanted to fight back. But he had common sense and knew better. All he did was sit at the side alone all day. 

Lily watched, she didn't get the point. All the kids go through something like this at a point in their lives. 

_"No one loves me."_ he muttered as he looked at the other boys. _"No one would care. Even if I grow up no one would love me. Like Daddy says when I get a girl I like. Maybe even then I'd get turned down. No one will ever love me for who I am!"_

Lily watched as tears came, baby tears. But his face was something she had seen. Somewhere, somehow. 

Just then, the picture faded again. 

_"Damn it!"_ James was now a handsome teenager. He had a hurt and angry face on his face as he turned over the table. He panted a little and looked at Lily's picture that lay peacefully on the top opf the shelf beside him. _"I knew it, I knew it. No one's going to ever love me. look at you! No matter how hard I try, Lily! What do you want me to do to show I love you?!."_

Lily wanted to comfort him, to reach him and tell him that she loved him now. That she understood how he felt now. But all she reached for was mist. 

**[I guess I need you baby]**

**A/N: hope you like this chappie. I think there's gonna be 3 or 4 left chappies to go. plz r/r.**


	14. Together Again

**Author's notes: It's almost finished....! awww....and I was liking it. But anywy, it was nice! haha!**

Lily heard a painful screech. She tried to open her eyes, but it hurts to. She started to tremble, she didn't know why. 

_"STUPEFY!"_ she heard a voice yell. 

That voice, that voice. She knew who's it was. She never thought she'd hear the very same voice again. 

_"James!"_ called lily, trying to crawl to the direction of his voice. 

James turned and looked at her crawling. _"Stay where you are, lily."_ he warned and looked back at the creature who had dodged his spell. 

Lily was scared. She stopped right then and there. She didn't know what she was more afraid of, getting killed or having James hurt. But inside her, she knew the answer. 

James had always meant everything to her, now she's realized it. 'Coz without james, she would'v been crying everyday ever since the first year. Without James, she wouldn't have anyone to make her smile a bit. 

James turned and ran to her. _"We've got to get out of here."_ he said panting. 

**[I may have made it rain]**

Lily shook her head, she was too terrified to move. 

James sighed. _"We have to get somewhere, lily. We have to get out of here before that things kills you!"_ he said. 

Lily started to stop shaking. He couldn've said "before it kills us" but then he had said "before it kills you". 

James sighed again. _"Look Lily, I'm so sorry the way i looked at you. but you don't have to take it on me right now. You have to trust me, just for once, lily. Before it really gets you killed."_ he said seriously. 

Lily nodded, but she didn't reply. She was still to terrified to move then. Her voice seemed so far away. 

James hugged her. Lily had never felt an embrace like that before. It was mixed with a lot of feelings. Love, fright, regret. Lily could tell. 

James turned and looked at the creature. he had psuhed Lily and pinned her against the wall. _"Don't open your eyes, Lily."_ he warned. 

Lily grew even more scared. _"W-Why, James? W-What's happening?"_ she asked, though she tried to open her eyes. 

James secured her and faced the wall, faced lily. _"Nothing much. But whatever happens, lily, you have to run to the other direction from the sound. Would you promise me this?_ he asked. 

Lily couldn't answer, she knew something was about to happen to james. She slowly shook her head after a couple of seconds. 

_"WHY?!"_ asked James. _"You have to Lily! You h-"_

Lily placed a finger on his lips. _"Shush, James. Don't you get it, I love you. If I run, I'm a coward. James, once you die, I will too."_ she said. 

James was speecheless. He never knew that lily had loved him like this. Lily slowly smiled. 

She could feel James breathing softly. _"If we live through this, Lily. Will you, will you go out with me?"_ he asked uncertainly. 

Lily embraced him. _"Yes, of course."_ she replied. 

The uncertainty of James' voice made her worry. _"I don't think you would, after you open your eyes."_ he said. 

_"What happened?"_ asked Lily. 

**[Please forgive me]**

James didn't reply. He leaned closer to Lily and gave her a kiss on the forehead. _"That's why i told you to close your eyes, Lily. So at least i could hear you say it, just this once. I love you so much. I'd die, Lily, if this happenes to you."_ he said. 

Lily was scared. Something had happened to James. But she knew that whatever happened to him, she'd love him. 

_"aagghhh."_ James moaned, slowly kneeling. 

Lily held him. _"What's wrong James?_ she asked. 

Slowly, but surely, she opened her eyes and gasped. 

**A/n: How'd you like this chapter? I hope you liked it coz I tried my best. plz r/r ;)**


	15. The Magic Of Love

**A/N:How'd you like the last chappie. I hope this suits the last one. kk? Tnx for the reviewz!!**

James looked away fom Lily. he saw her wand and gave it to her. _"Go get yourself out of here before that thing wakes up."_ he said softly, not looking into Lily's eyes. 

Lily didn't move. _"James, what happned?"_ she asked. 

James sighed heavily and placed a hand on his face. _"That monster almost killed you."_ he whispered. _"I wouldn't let that happen now, would I?"_

It was all he needed to say for Lily to understand him. 

His face had blood all over it. He wasn't the James Lily had known who laughs. he was handsome that she thought she'd never admit. He had the looks. Every girl would've been falling for him. 

She slowly reached for the hand that covered James' bloody face and softly pulled it off. _"You don't need to hide anything from me."_ She said. 

James was a little surprised. 

Lily smiled at him. _"Nothing matters to me but you. what is inside you, James. I never cared how handsome you were, 'coz I thought you were selfsih and ignorant. You get me, James? I don't care."_ she said. 

James smiled, but it quickly faded when he heard graoning. _"Quick, I think it's waking up. Go up that stairs and it will lead you stright somewhere into the library."_ he said urgently. 

Lily hesitated. _"I can't. What about you?"_ she asked. 

James smirked. _"what do you think I am? I wasn't good in transfiguration for nothing, Lils, trust me on this. I can't work well with me worrying about you."_ he warned. 

Lily looked at his body. It was bleeding. Stains of James' blood were on her shirt and pants. She couldn't forget the look on James' face. 

The creature began to regain conciousness. James tried to stand up as quickly as he could. _"Don't turn back Lily."_ he said. 

Lily ran up the stairs, but the picture of James' face never left her mind. 

It used to be smiling, happy, scarless, woundless, carefree. 

But now, everything was the complete oposite because of her. His eyes lost its spirit. His face had lost its smile and replaced with worry and fright. His woundless face had scars all over it. 

Lily stopped in the middle of going nto the library. _"I just can't leave him alone!"_ she exclaimed and went back down. 

_"Stupid thing! why'd the school have to lock a dumb thing like you!"_ James yelled, tears were straeaming down his eyes. _"Petrificus Totalus"_ he yelled. 

But the creature doged the spell. _"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."_ It began saying again. 

It grabbed James before he could run. _"JAMES! NO!"_ Lily yelled from the stairs. 

The creature turned and saw her. _"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."_ It kept on saying. 

_"Lily! No! Wh-"_ But he didn't have time to get angry with her now. _"Over here, you big oaf!"_ he yelled, throwing a little pebble at it. 

The crature glared at him with beady, yellow eyes. 

James' body wanted to give up. He was bleeding all over and he felt some of his bones had broken. But in his mind, he wasn't about to give up. Not now when if he did Lily would die as well. 

Lily looked at James, she klnew that he wasn't going to hold on for long. She pointed her wand at the creature and yelled. _"Crucio"_

The creaure gave a yelp and headed towards her. 

James heart raced gainst time. He had to make a move now before everything would be too late. 

_"Lily, this is for you, and only for you. What happens down here is all our secret. And every little secret you have to keep because I'll always be with you. To your dates with guys, to your fights and battles in life, to everything. I love you."_ he said as he grabbed the creature's skin. 

Lily's eyes filled with tears. _"James!"_ she ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. 

**[My weakness caused you pain]**

She stopped dead at her tracks. the creature seemed to be killing James, slowly. Sinking its horrbilbe fangs into his skin. 

_"Lily, you have to go, for me. He knows your weakness. Maybe I could make a wild guess. Do this for me. Run. That's why i told you top run. Now's the right time. you have to go. Tell the guys I'm so sorry."_ She could hear him whisper in a faint voice. 

Lily's head swirled. James was going to die, but he told her to live. She was in this dilemma. She wanted to die if James did, but James told her to run. 

Lily fell to her knees. _"Someone, help us...'_ she whispered. 

**[And this song is my sorry]**

James looked at her. He wanted to go to her. Her hug her like he did, to calm her down and tell her everything's going to be all right. But it was impossible, he'd be lying. 'Coz he knew what Lily wanted, him. He had proven himself to Lily that he loved her this much. 

Just then, Lily looked up, something has to be done. Something James needed all his life. She smiled clamly and started to open her mouth and speak. 

**a/N: Hey, thanks for all those 56 reviews?! Wow! i've never had that much! thank you all! mwah!**


	16. Sorry Sight

**A/N: These are one of the last Chappies of the story. it's almost ending and you don't have to wait now more. Just a thought, thanks for all those who said I'm a gud writer. but the truth is, i'm not. kK? but thanks.**

Lily slowly stood up. _"James, someone cares for you. Some people do. I do, if you die, even if I live, I'm dead inside of me. I love you so much, I love you so much. James, you have to live because you're too selfish if you die. Don't you thinbk of those others who'd suffer along with you?"_ she asked. 

James looked at her Emerald green eyes. Thoughts sprang around his head. It was the worst memory he had all his life. The thought that no one cares about him. 

As the creature tightened his grip on James, lily kept speaking. _"Think of us, James. Me, your mum and dad, the other three boys you are with. Won't they feel empty without you? Won't we, JAmes? you're the only son in your house, how'd they feel if they lost someone they love, James. How'd I feel if I don't have someone to back me up if the Slytherins tease me?"_ she asked. 

James closed his eyes and thought for a long time. He wanted to be with Lily. He didn't want to see her face hurt. He never wanted to see her cry. Hit him for all he cares, just not that look on Lily's face. 

The creature looked at lily. _"Kill. kill. kill. kill.'_ he hissed. 

James got all his courage together and kicked himself off the creature. He spit out some blood and wiped his upper lip. _"I guess you're right, Lily. I never thought about it."_ he said in a low voice. 

Lily smiled as she proudly looked at him. 

_"But if I have to die, i still will._" he added and pointed his wand at the creature. _"I'd be expelled, but who cares?"_ he smirked. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily gasped, the creature howled in pain. James ran to Lily and grabbed her wrist. 

_"Let's go!"_ he said quickly and pulled her up the stairs. 

James was still James, he'd never change. And now, Lily was proud of that. 

They pushed open the trapdoor and ended up in the library. 

James looked at Lily, Lily's smile faded away when she saw James clearly now. 

She knew that she meant what she said, but still. James wasn't James anymorre. She could tell that james noticed her feelings for him now. 

He smiled uncomfortably. _"Look, Lils. You don't have to say anything anymore. I've heard it, and I'm happy to hear it. I'd jsut come out of here later tonight and head back to the dorm."_ he whispered. 

Lily didn't know what to do. James looked.....James looked....but if it weren't for that look, she'd be dead by now. 

James sighed, trying to hold back his tears, but he just couldn't. _"Listen Lily, you have to go out there and pretend nothing happned. Okay?"_ he said. 

Finally, Lily nodded. She tried to act the same casual way. She tried to stop herself from shaking and went to the dorm to change quicky. 

Before the day ended, she bumped into the other three Marauders. 

_"Oy, Evans. Have you seen Prongs?"_ asked Peter. 

Lily pursed her lip and shook her head. Though Sirius could tell that she was hiding something from her answer. 

_"Where is he, Evans?"_ he demanded. 

Still, Lily shook her head. 

Sirius glared at her. "_You know thing,s Evans. You're not as good in lying as James himself. Tell us, Evans!"_ _he persuaded. _

As he gripped her wrist, blood tinkled a bit from it_. "Padfoot...." said Remus worridly._

Sirius looked up._ "Where have you two been?!"_ he asked. 

Lily's tears came down from her eyes_. "I-I promised James I-I won't tell!"_ she said. 

Peter snorted._ "When did you ever start calling Prongs James?"_ he asked_._

Remus knew something had happned. He knew it from the look on Lily's face. he whispered. 

_Sirius looked at Lily. "I don't think that's a good idea. But we have to help James. Somehow, you know things, Evans. If you want him back, you have to tell us. We're his friends." he reminded her. _

_Lily took a deep breath. "Something happened, I don't know what. I passed out. the moment i woke up, James was bleeding. he was hurt badly. From head to foot. i couldn't tell what room it was, i just ran into it. Then this creature came out of nowhere. I-I-I-" _

_she was mixed up and she remembered James' face. The look on his face couldn't disappear from her mind. _

_Just then, Professor McGonagall walked by them. "There is an emergency situation. You must stay in your houses. There's- it's just too terrible. Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans. I do know you know about him." she whispered. _

Sirius looked up, confused, the other two boys did too. 

But Lily wasn't a bit confused_. "What h-happned?"_ she asked. 

Professor McGonagall just shook her head._ "we'll call to you four when we find out. Now go."_ she commanded and went off. 

**[At night I pray]**

As Lily laid down on the couch near the fire, she could picture James' face before it all happned and after it all happned. She was worried, scared and confused. 

_"Lily..."_ a voice came from behind her. Three Marauders stood behind the couch. 

Lily looked up_. What?"_ she asked irritably. She didn't want to see their faces because they only reminded her more of James. 

_"What happned?"_ asked Peter. 

Lily grabbed a pillow and hugged it._ "I don't know, leave me alone!"_ she yelled. 

The three turned their backs on her and left to go to their own dorm. 

Lily glanced at the fireplace as she imgined it form James' face. 

**[That soon your face, Will fade away]**

_She angrily threw the pillow at it. "STOP IT!"_ she screamed. 

"_James, James! I need you!"_ she finally sobbed. 

**_A/N: My chappies get worse, don't they? Throw tomatoes at it, as long as you r/r if it's good or bad. ;) sorry if it's bad kk? I'll try to make the next one better_**


	17. Behind His Smile

**A/N: Hahaha! Second to the last chapter i guess! it's about to end. thank you all for reviwing my stories. luv ya and thanks for keeping me motivated!**

James stood there and watched as the moonc ame up. Somehow he knew he had to get back to the dorm unoticed. Did anyone see him that day and ran off to tell? Maybe not' coz no one came. 

He sat down on the floor and saw a puddle beside him. He looked at it, the puddle. He saw his face, he didn't recognize himself anymore. He knew he'd be the laughingstock of the century 

He angrly slapped the puddle and sighed, messing his hair a bit like nothing had happned. 

He recalled of the time when he found Lily lying on the ground and thought he was too late. 

_"Lily! Oh my gawsh!"_ he slipped passed the creature and went to her. 

Her face was pale and her lips were losing its color. James looked at her emreald eyes, it was turning lifeless. 

He took out his wand and held Lily close to him. _"Don't worry, I'm here."_ he whispered. 

The creature hissed beside his ear. _"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."_

James raised his wand. _"Don't you dare come near us!"_ he yelled. 

The creature slided near the two. It had an evil smile across his face. Pure evil. 

"Hiss...James...." it hissed. 

James dropped his wand. _"H-How'd y-you know m-me?"_ he asked. 

The creature swirled around him. _"James....Lily Evans is trapped in that body of hers. For her to wake up, I must have a challenge."_

James picked up his wand and looked at the creature. _"What do you want?"_ he demanded. 

_"A challenge, Potter. Your soul if you lose. Yours and that mudblood's._ he said. 

James hesitated and looked at the creature then at Lily. 

He layed back Lily's head on the ground and slowly stood up. 

James raised his wand and pointed it at the creature. _"I wont let it take you, lily. Not in my life. It has to get through my dead body to get to you!_ he whispered to himself. 

Before he fought with the monster, a memory came to his mind. 

_"Potter, I'm really sorry about the way I have been treating you."_ it was what she said before all of this happened. 

James could feel a tingling feeling down his spine. He had looked at her coldly. WHY THE HELL DID HE?! 

He turned and looked at Lily. _"I'm sorry. If I live through this...."_

But he looked at the creature, it was terrible, hedious. 

_"what spell to use?! Damn! how could I forget it...how could Ev-"_

**[And everytime I try to fly I fall]**

He pointed his wand at the creature. _"With no inspiration, no one to cheer on you, you can't do it, Potter."_ said the creature. 

James' hand started to shake. _"Y-You're wrong!"_ he retorted. 

The creature looked at James straight in the eye. _"You've lost your angel wings, Potter. Yoyu can no longer fly._ he warned. 

James looked from side to side desperately. He was sweating, he knew that he creature was right. 

He turned and looked at Lily, he didn't know what to do next. 

**[without my wings I feel so small]**

James shook his head, trying to chuck out the thought from his mind. _"Lily's alive! I still have my wings so I can fly!"_ he yelled and cast a spell upon the creature. 

The creature yellped in pain and changred at James. 

But still James didn't understand. how would a 15-year-old be a challenge for this monster? How could it be? 

He didn't understand, but he hadn't had the time to think of it now. 

Everything that went on was a blur, he didn't make out the things. he couldn't understand what had happned in between. 

All he knew was that the creature lied on the ground, unconcios. And him holding Lily on his arms. 

He felt pain, physical pain. But what scared him was the thought of Lily dying. 

**[I guess I need you baby]**

James woke up and looked around. He sighed, he was getting more and more confused. He reached out for something that wasn't there. "_Lily...Please don't say no. I-I love you..."_

Before he could stand up, he saw something looking at him. "_AAAAHHH!!"_ he screamed. 

**A/N:Was it borning? Stupid? Wonderful or Wierd? Plz tell me. tnx a lot.**


	18. I Love You Finale

**Author's NotesI'm through with it at last. If you want to, you could check out my new story: "Can't We be A Family" {Sorry if I was sinical throughout my work. Coz I've never done anything like this and people actually wanted to read it :) but thanks for all of those who reviewed! Mwah! I love you all so much! ;)}**

Professor McGonagall sweeped across the floor and looked at Dumbledore before she entered the library. _"Albus, the child, he might be gone. What will we tell the others?"_ she asked worriedly. 

Dumbledore looked at her calmly. _"My dear Professor, James would not easily die."_ he said as if nothing had ever happened as they entered the library. 

Meanwhile, Lily sat by the fire, looking at it intensely. _"James..."_ she whispered as she hugged the pillow. 

She felt someone towering over her. She looked up to see the Marauders. _"They've found him."_ was all Remus said. 

Lily was scared. Did he kill himself? what the hell did he do to himself. 

Lily looked at Remus. _"W-What did they f-find?"_ she asked, sobbing now. 

Sirius shrugged. _"They didn't tell us."_ he replied. 

Lily was too scared to move, she was too scared to find out what had happned to James. 

Peter held out his hand. _"Come on, Evans. Come with us. They took him out of the library and into the Hospital wing. McGonagall asked us to see him."_ he said softly. 

Lily, shaking, took his hand as the three boys and herself headed out of the common room to the Hospital Wing. 

**[And everytime I see you in my dreams]**

Lily didn't know what to think anymore. She was scared, she didn't want to find James....dead. Better not find him at all. At least that way he could be mysteriously alive. 

_"What really happened?"_ asked Sirius. He was in one of his serious moods. 

Lily sighed. _"I told James, he told me, everything that had happened has to be our secret."_ she said uncertainly. 

They rounded the corner and was nearing the Hospital Wing. Everyone in Hogwarts had heard about James Potter by now. 

_"'Fraid to see crackpot Potter dead, Evans?"_ snickered a Slytherin behind them. 

Angrily, Sirius turned and pointed his wand at him. _"One more word and I'll take your head iff. Don't dare insult James!"_ he yelled. 

No one wanted to make the Marauders angry. Attack one and you get attacked by all. Everybody knew that. 

But Lily didn't have the time to cry, sob, or anything that she was feeling right now. All she knew that it all went wrong. She shouldn't have...or nothing would've... 

Tears beagn to fall from her eyes. Remus looked at her, he couldn't find the right words to say. The three boys were as uncertain as she was. 

They didn't know what to feel either. James was there best friend, their brother. 

**[I see your face, it's haunting me]**

Flashes and memories came to Lily's mind as they made their way up. One last turn and she'd be able to see what had become of James. 

He was brave, he was her hero. That was undeniable. 

Lily looked at Sirius. _"I'd love him forver, whatever happens."_ she whispered. 

Sirius didn't understand much, but he nodded. They stood in front of the Hospital Wing's door. 

Professor McGonagall opened the door and looked at them. _"I hope that whatever happens, everything would be all right."_ she said thinly. 

Lily didn't know what to think. She broke into tears and started to cry really hard. She couldn't bear the truth, she couldn't, she couldn't. 

_"Lily?"_ asked a voice. 

Lily looked up. With fine, new robes. Still messy hair. Deep hazel eyes looked at her. Smiling at her, calmly. He stood there, with arms wide open. 

Lily ran to his arms and hugged him. _"James! Oh my gosh! This is...I-I-I..."_

James hugged her back and finished her sentece. _"I love you."_

**[I guess I need you baby]**

**Author's {last?} notes: Hope you liked the story. I really enjoyed writing it. Enjoyed it while you reviewd it too. I tanks you all for your reviews and your comments. Thanks for reading and following up this story and putting it in some of your favorites. Hope this satifies a little of your reading fanfics. Once more, thank you!** **And for those who thinks I should make a sequel....or not...plz r/r. tnx!**


End file.
